Toy Story 4
Toy Story 4: The Summer Stone is an upcoming Pixar film. It will be the third sequel to Pixar's first feature Toy Story. The film will be released in theaters on June 21, 2019."Disney Announces Release Dates for 'Incredibles 2,' 'Cars 3' The film was officially announced by Walt Disney CEO Bob Iger during a meeting for investors on November 6, 2014, with an original release date of June 16, 2017,Toy Story Four A Go". blog.bcdb.com, November 7, 2014 before later being pushed to 2018 after Cars 3 took its place. Then it was pushed again after Incredibles 2 switched release dates. While originally set to be directed by John Lasseter, it will be directed by Josh Cooley, and produced by Galyn Susman.Pixar to make 'Toy Story 4': Why Lasseter is returning to direct. www.latimes.com, November 6, 201410 Animators to Watch. www.variety.com, March 10, 2015 Lasseter, Andrew Stanton, Pete Docter, and Lee Unkrich were involved in the conception of the story. The script was going to be written by Rashida Jones and Will McCormack, however, they later left the project because of "philosophical differences" with Pixar.Toy Story 4 Announced! Your Favorite Toys are Returning to the Big Screen. d23.com, November 6, 2014http://variety.com/2017/film/news/rashida-jones-john-lasseter-toy-story-4-1202621286/ On January 18, 2018, it was announced that Stephany Folsom would write the script for the film.https://www.hollywoodreporter.com/heat-vision/toy-story-4-finds-writer-1075806 On June 10, 2018, Disney and Pixar announced that the sequel's title has changed to Toy Story 4: The Summer Stone. Story Sometime after being given to their new owner Bonnie Anderson, Woody and his friends go on an adventure to find Bo Peep and bring her to Bonnie's House. Production Lasseter said regarding this film: The film is described as a "new chapter in the lives of Woody, Buzz Lightyear, and the Toy Story gang." Lasseter has stated the film is a love story between Woody and Bo Peep, and picks up where Toy Story 3 left.Behind the Scenes of Disney's D23 Expo With John Lasseter In an interview with the official Disney Latino blog, Jim Morris said Toy Story 4 would not be a continuation of the previous trilogy, stating:Jim Morris Revela Los Secretos De Pixar (Spanish)Toy Story 4 Will Be a "Romantic Comedy" and a "Separate Story" From Original TrilogyIs Toy Story 4 Going To Feature Woody Or Buzz Lightyear? Lasseter himself reiterated this point at the 2015 Cannes Film Festival, saying: "I am very excited to be directing again. We're in the early stages of the film, but it's shaping up nicely. It's funny. The story is not as much a continuation of the past films, but a brand new chapter in the Toy Story world."John Lasseter on 'Finding Dory,' 'The Good Dinosaur' and Disney/Pixar Slate The Los Angeles Times stated Lasseter and Stanton have worked on writing a treatment since 2012. According to Variety, Lasseter kept work on the sequel a secret, even from the studio presidents Jim Morris and Ed Catmull, until Stanton had finished a treatment.Creative Impact Animation Honoree John Lasseter Grooms Top Directors In November 2015, Tom Hanks indicated that he was in the process of recording his lines as Woody.Tom Hanks Reveals Secrets Of Toy Story 4 - The Graham Norton Show Don Rickles had confirmed that he would return as Mr. Potato Head for the sequel,EXCLUSIVE: Don Rickles Signs on for 'Toy Story 4'! but passed away on April 6, 2017,Master of the insult: Comedian Don Rickles dies at 90 and was unable to record dialogue for the film as the script was still being written around the time of his death.Don Rickles Had Not Recorded His Role in 'Toy Story 4'. It is uncertain how this will affect Potato Head's role in the film. Kristen Schaal has confirmed she will return as Trixie.Toy Story 4 Is Definitely Bringing Back At Least One Fan Favorite Laurie Metcalf, the voice of Ms. Davis, has indicated that she will return as well.Andy's Mom to Return in 'Toy Story 4' Gallery Pixar-Toy-Story-4-meeting.jpg|John Lasseter at a meeting session for Toy Story 4. TS4.jpg|The first concept art showing Woody thinking about Bo and the other toys watching him, while Jessie comforts him. References de:Toy Story 4 es:Toy Story 4 ru:История игрушек 4 pl:Toy Story 4 fr:Toy Story 4 pt-br:Toy Story 4 Category:Upcoming Category:Movies Category:Toy Story Productions Category:Toy Story 4